All that Remains
by ThatOneChick'98
Summary: Cammie had scars all up and down her arms, some of them newer than others. She saw him looking at them and sighed, "Most of them were gifts from Catherine. Do you like them?" Mr. Solomon said nothing, and Cammie shrugged, "That's okay. It took me a while to appreciate them, too." Her face remained stony. "Should we start at the beginning of the summer then?"
1. Chapter 1

When the door opened, Cammie's head shot up, taking in the man entering the interrogation room. It was the one the CIA used for witnesses, the one that didn't get as cold as the others, the one that had the chair that didn't wobble, but still the one with everything proof one way window. The air was slightly cold, but Cammie had dressed warmly and comfortably for this exact reason. Still, the cuffs on her hands were eternally cold and she couldn't pull her sweater tightly around her when the vent in the corner kicked on.

"Townsend." Cammie greeted as the older man closed the door behind him, "I thought they'd keep me locked up for the full two and a half hours. Not just one."

"You're not a criminal, Cammie," Townsend sat down in the chair opposite her, "This is not an interrogation."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What? That this isn't a interrogation? I can't say that?"

"No," the eighteen year old woman – girl. She looked so much like a little girl with her hair down, spilling onto the pink sweater, covering the t-shirt with superheroes on it – stared evenly at him, "That I'm not a criminal."

Townsend was surprised, but didn't show it, "Whatever you did, it was probably done in self defense."

"I'm not even sure of that right now."

There was a beat of sience, before Cammie asked the question again, "Why didn't you wait the two and a half hours? You all waited one, why not the rest?"

"You're not a criminal," Townsend repeated.

"Why the one then?"

Townsend just stared at her. She knew exactly why and he didn't have to say anything.

"Mom obviously came. You can't question me without her. Did the girls come?"

"Of course they did," Townsend snapped.

Cammie remained calm, "I was hoping they would. I just didn't know for sure."

"They've been worried sick about you this whole time. They were piling into the car the minute your mother told them you turned yourself in."

"And Zach?"

"With them."

"In there?" Cammie asked, pointing to the window.

"Yes," Townsend said, tired of her playing this game.

"Good."

Then, her questions were answered, and Townsend could ask his, "Why did you turn yourself in, Miss Morgan?"

Cammie just stared at him and Townsend sighed, "Honestly, Miss Morgan? I gave you your answers."

"Exactly. And now I have them. I don't need to bargain you for them."

Now, Townsend felt stupid. He had thught that it would be easy to get information out of her once he had gained her trust, but now he knew that giving her the information had done nothing except make him lose one of his cards. He knew now that the only way to get her to talk was to give her exactly what she wanted.

"Okay, Cammie. What's it going to be?"

"Another interrogator."

"This isn't—"

"You know exactly who I want."

"Cameron. HE just came back from the dead."

Her face remained stony, a startling difference bbetween the girl she had been as a student, laughing and smiling with her friends and the stony, experienced operative in front of him. Maybe that's why she wanted to talk to him. To bridge the gap between the girl she used to be and who she was now.

"Fine."

"You look good for someone who just rose from the dead," Cammie said.

Mister Solomon smiled as much as he could in this situation, "Well. I didn't get up and get in the car to come see you. I've been out of the coma for a while now. I woke up a couple days after my name was cleared."

Cammie nodded, and Joe's head tilted a little, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? About the papers that got leaked from the Circle? The ones that talked of my unofficial termination from the Circle."

Cammie stared at him evenly, "You can't get fully out of the Circle, but it seemed that when you betray them they don't necessarily want you coming back."

She looked at the window, staring at her reflection like she could look through and see her friends, "I didn't know if that would be sufficient so I sent their most wanted list with your name on it."

"I heard that's what did it." Joe said, "How'd you get those papers, Cammie?"

She looked down at her hands, "Want to play 'Show the Scar'?"

Mr. Solomon, Cammie's godfather, her father's best friend, could do nothing but nod and try not let the tears come to his eyes. She had scars. Scars she got trying to help him, trying to find out what happened to her father when even Joe couldn't.

Cammie extended her hands towards him and Joe took out the key to the handcuffs, silently unlocking the metal chains.

The girl he had watched grow up breathed a sigh of relief, flexing her wrists to get the feeling back into them. She took off her sweater and – God, she had scars all up and down her arms, some of them newer than others.

She saw him looking at them and sighed, "Most of them were gifts from Catherine. Do you like them?"

Mr. Solomon said nothing, and Cammie shrugged, "That's okay. It took me a while to appreciate them, too."

Her face remained stony.

"Should we start at the beginning of the summer then?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess you all know the basics by now. I took Macey's money – there's one crime for you – and broke into your safe house – another crime, also a stupid mistake since everyone I was running away from knew about it – and…I didn't know what to do. I mean, I knew what to do logically, but if I hadn't found the books then I wouldn't have figured any of it out."

"The books?"

"The books that block your hidden compartment."

Mr. Solomon sat back in his chair and smiled, "Your father's cubby holes. Even I proably wouldn't have found those if it hadn't been for him showing me."

"Like father, like daughter?"

"That is an understatement."

Cammie laughed, her face falling into her hands, "Yeah, I know. I just – I found a letter in there. Hidden in the walls, trapped by time, sealed away from all the bad in the world." She smiled absently, "It was like I found him again. I found my dad and it was like he was there, _still there_ in that room, just waiting for me to find him there. Just waiting to tell me what to do. And he did. Like he always does."

"What was in the letter?"

Cammie looked right at him and said, "Rome. Rome was in the letter."

"So, you went there."

"Not yet."

"Where'd you go then?"

Cammie looked evenly at him, "You told us once that everyone does anything because of one of six things: love, faith, greed, boredom, fear, and revenge. Do you know which one I left for?"

Mr. Solomon sat back for a second, thinking, "Love."

Cammie shook her head, "No. Not that one. It was greed. Greed of knowledge. I wanted it so bad that I put my own life on the line for it. I hated Catherine for the longest time because she knew more about my father's death than I did. I hated the CIA," she laughed bitterly, "Central Intellegence Agency, my ass. They couldn't even tell me why my dad was gone. I hated my mother, you, Aunt Abby, anyone that knew my dad better than I did.

"I left so I could know something about him that no one else did. And now I do. On a very, very personal level."

"I don't think so, Cammie," Mr. Solomon said, shaking his head, "You and your father were both incapable of doing anything that wasn't out of love."

Cammie's eyes closed for a second, "Key word there is 'were', as in past tense."

"Cammie," Joe said softly, trying to make her look him in the eye, "You left the girls here so that they wouldn't get hurt. You left them here because you loved them so much that you didn't want them to be hurt."

"I left them here so that they wouldn't know what I was going to know. So that no one would!" Cammie snapped, slamming her hands onto the table.

"You're wrong!" Mr. Solomon shouted back. And then he regretted it.

Cammie had automatically flinched back, scared of the man before her, her eyes as ig as the day he showed her the pictures of Bex and Liz mangled and beaten.

He tried to calm her, his hand immediately going to take hers, but she withdrew her hands from the table when he tried to touch her, "Please," she whispered as if he was going to hurt her and Joe quickly softened.

"I'm not going to touch you, Cammie. I'm going to stay on this side of the table and you're going to stay on that side and we're going to talk calmly to each other." Cammie nodded, still slightly frightened and Joe wondered just how much this poor girl had been through, but he didn't dwell on it. He couldn't think of it.

"Where did you go, Cammie? Where did you go when you found the letter?"

"Where else do you go when you're trying to find information about your enemy besides your enemy?"

Mr. Solomon stood there for a second, taking in the weight of her words, "You broke into a Circle office?"

Cammie looked at him, "Of course not. I broke into the Circle Headquarters."


	3. Chapter 3

"You know where it is of course, don't you Mr. Solomon?"

"Right near DC."

"Right under our noses was one of the biggest enemies that we've ever had and we never knew. But I did."

"Because it was in my journal."

Cammie smiled, "You aren't even my teacher anymore and you are still giving me the tools to help me survive."

"I guess that's a good thing."

"Or something very, very bad," Cam added.

Mr. Solomon felt his blood run cold. Did she really think she was that bad? That she wasn't worth being alive? What happened to this girl that used to be so full of life cave in on herself and become this haunted, scarred shell? Joe almost didn't want to ask.

"How'd you get in?"

"The front door."

"Of course, you did. That's the only way in. How'd you get past the biometric scans?"

"Every student ad Gallagher has their fingerprint scanned and put into the system. So, I took a chance and went into the system. I stole Grant's fingerprints and used them to get past the security."

"But, you didn't know if Grant was in the Circle." Mr. Solomon stated.

"But, I did after I got access to the whole building. He had been climbing up the ladder so that one day, when Zachary needed him to, he could help, so I knew he probably wouldn't mind me using it.

"After that I used the vents to get to where I wanted."

"The data room?"

"Yeah. The only thing was that there were lasers near the data room, the ones that came out from both sides and connected in the metal holders cut into the walls, but I didn't have anyone to disable them, so, the only thing I thought to do was to disable the lasers where they were engrained into the wall by prying them out, which would sear my hands."

"Did you?"

Cam showed him her hands, one of them filled with scar tissue on her palm and between her pointer finger and thumb.

"You could have paralyzed your hand!" Joe cried, but Cam only shrugged.

"It was worth the risk. Besides, the explosion saved me."

"Explosion?"

"In the electricity room. It was named a malfunction in the wires creating a fire that sparked an explosion, but it brought down the lasers, at least for a minute so that I could slip through and out the vent undetected. From there, I went into the data room, grabbed all the files that I could and raced out the door. Without the power, everything was dark and people were confused. They were told to get out of the building, so I did what I always do: I blended into the crowd and slipped away before anyone realized who I was."

"That was quite a risk."

"Yet, it was one that I was willing to take."

"Cameron, I'm serious. What you did was irresponsible."

She stared at him with even eyes, "What are you going to do? Lecture me? I did what I did for a purpose."

"And what was that?"

"Let's see, an operative who just got out of school and is working on her own for the first time. Well, I would think she was going to follow the rules that have been engrained into her mind since childhood, wouldn't you?

"So, I did the opposite. And no one expected it."

"But, it raised a lot of flares, didn't it?"

"Tons, and I knew that the next time things would be a lot harder. Thankfully, I had help."

"Who?"

"Who else? Grant and Jonas."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cammie?" He waited as she stared off at the mirror where her family and friends were sitting, but he knew she couldn't see them.

"Cammie?" She continued to stare and he had to wonder if she knew that she was staring exactly where Zach sat, "Cammie!"

She finally looked at him, or more accurately, through him, "Are you okay, Cammie?"

She blinked, seeming to come out of her dreamlike - no, nightmare-like- state, and looked behind her at the corner, as if she expected somebody to be there. When there was no one, she scanned the wall one more time before turning back to Mr. Solomon.

"You were going to tell me about Grant and Jonas?"

"What about them?"

"How you...started working with them?"

"Grant tackled me."

"He tackled you?"

"Oh, yeah. He doesn't do subtle. After I left the office I felt someone following me and I was the only one on the street so I tried losing it in one of the stores on the street." She laughed, "The woman who was manninfpg it took one look at me and said 'uh, uh. We're closed' and shooed me out as quick as she could, so I took off running down the street.

"Next thing I know, I'm getting slammed to the ground. I got two good punches in before I realized who exactly it was. Then, he started to yell at me."

"For taking his fingerprint?"

"God, no. He wanted to know where Zach was and why I wasn't with him. How sexist is that?"

"What did you say?"

"That Zach was meeting me later on. They seemed skeptical, but they didn't have any reason to think I was lying, so they just went with me and helped me sort through what I had stolen. They told me that they saw me sneak into the vents in the cameras and had figured that I needed help getting past the lasers. They couldn't just turn them off without raising suspicion, so they created the fire. Jonas made the wires shortcircuit and create flames."

"So, it wasn't an accident."

Cammie looked down at her hands and shook her head.

"That night, Grant got a call from Zach, asking if he had seen me. Grant didn't blow my cover, but he did out Zach on speaker phone, so that I had to listen to the anxiety in his voice. That seemed like punishment enough for lying to them. After they hung up, they started chasing me around the crappy hotel room. When they finally had me pinned to the floor they started yelling at me, asking me why Zach didn't know where I was. The look they gave me," she covered her eyes with her hands for a second, showing more of her scars. When she finally uncovered her eyes, she looked at him for a second before looking at where her hands had automatically started playing with the handcuffs.

"They were so...so mad. They kept telling me that Zach would never forgive me for what I did, that because I did this...I could never really come back. I couldn't be a Gallagher Girl again, I could never sit in my dorm room without feeling like an imposter-"

"But, they were wrong," Mr. Solomon said, "You can go back. The Academy is your home, it might take some time, but those girls are your family. They will forgive you."

"I know. But, would I be able to forgive myself? Sometimes I wonder how delusional I am to think that," she laughed a sick laugh, "As if anyone who knew the full extent of what I have done would forgive me."

There was a sharp tap against the glass that made them both look over.

"I'm fine, Liz." Cam said and Mr. Solomon raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You're rocking back and forward."

Cammie looked down to see that he was right. She stopped, only to find that her hands were shaking as they played with the handcuffs, "I'm fine. We need to keep going."

"No, we don't. I can come back in a little while. In an hour or two? Let you get your bearings?"

She looked up at him for a minute, as if processing something in her head, then shook her head, "No. I need to keep going. If I don't it will never happen."

"Okay."

"Did Townsend go back into the room?"

Mr. Solomon blinked, surprised, "Yes, he did."

"With Aunt Abby?"

"Yes, they're both there. Why?"

"They're together. Aren't they?"

"Yes."

"And you and mom?"

Mr. Solomon stood silent, "How do you know all these things, Cammie?"

She shrugged, "Just because I betrayed them doesn't mean I didn't keep tabs."

They heard a click and looked down to see the handcuffs locked. Cammie had subconsciously locked them.

"Can I have the..."

Mr. Solomon handed her the key to the handcuffs and watched her unlock the handcuffs again before starting to tap the key on the table.

"Can you tell me what happened next, Cammie?"


	5. Chapter 5

"We started with Rome. We got there after three airplane rides, making sure no one had our tail and found a small apartment in an upper loft of a skyscraper. We were the tallest building around so we didn't have to worry much about security." Cammie stood there and nodded, "We plastered the walls and windows with clues. You couldn't walk anywhere without tripping over computer wires or McDonald's cups. If you put every college student in the world in one room, what would be left over when they left, that's what that apartment looked like."

She shook her head, smiling for a second, "I'll be honest. It kind of felt like home."

"Zach found it." Mr. Solomon said, "The remains of it at least."

Cammie nodded, "We knew he was getting close to finding us, so...we let him. We packed up what we needed and what he couldn't see. Then, we left a fake trail for him that led him straight towards Bex."

"Why?"

"Because Macey always had security around her and I had already taken Liz's address out of every database. They were both safe, but Bex and Zach weren't. But they could protect each other. And in return, they would stay in Britain with each other."

Mr. Solomon stayed silent and Cammie got paranoid, "I didn't have a choice."

"Yes, you did. You always do."

"I was trying to do the right thing! I was trying not to be selfish for one damn second of my life!"

"Cammie!" Joe snapped, "You're not selfish! But you're not very smart either."

She looked at him shocked at what he had said. She had gone to the best school, a school for geniuses, for spies! She was smart. People had told her for years that she was smart, and she had never questioned it, but now?

"Zach could have helped you, Cammie," Mr. Solomon said when he saw her disconcerted look.

"He could have also gotten himself killed."

Mr. Solomon sat back in his seat, "You know, those comments make me think that you're not selfish. You say that you wanted to keep them oblivious that you wanted the knowledge all to yourself, but then you say you kept tabs on us, made sure we were okay, and when you came here the only questions you have are if we're in here, if we're all safe."

"There's a reason I asked if you all are here. Would you like to know why?" she leaned forward, putting her arms on the table in front of her and he copied her stance.

"Why?" he asked.

"This," she said simply and Mr. Solomon heard the metallic sound of handcuffs locking and felt the infinite cold surround his wrists.

"Cameron!" He shouted and someone banged on the window. Mr. Solomon tried to get up, knocking his chair over, but he was chained to the ground.

Cammie got up from the table and walked mechanically towards the corner and lifted up the vent as the door to the interrogation room opened.

"Grant?" Joe asked and the young boy smiled sadly at him.

"Your interrogation time is up, Joe," Cammie said, picking a gun up from inside the vent. "I wanted everyone in there because Jonas has bolted and melted the door closed. No one's getting in there or out, and soon he will work on the door to this one."

"What is this, Cammie?"

"Right about now, all of the intelligence agencies are getting what Jonas, Grant, and I discovered in Rome."

"And what is that?"

"A list of every Circle agent that has infiltrated them. They'll take care of the lower agents, but the higher ones will probably get away. There are certain agents that can't get away, and Jonas, Grant, and I are going to make sure that they don't. But first, we had to make sure you all weren't caught in the cross fire."

"What are you doing, Cammie?"

"I'm going to kill the director of the CIA. And if it were any other agent in this room, I would feel fine leaving them handcuffed in here and not have to worry about them, but, considering it's you, I can't do that." She raised her gun and shot Joe in the shoulder. People banged on the window, but Cammie knew they wouldn't get out.

"Cammie," Mr. Solomon gasped through blurry, painful vision.

She raised his head so that he was looking at her, "My dad was killed so that this man could rise through the ranks. He was going to kill him, but never got the chance. I'm going to finish what he started and we'll finish story time later, but when we meet again, we'll probably have to talk around bars."

Then she left with distant, heard eyes and a boy that want the one that should be with her following right behind her. To kill one of the most powerful men in the world. To kill the director of the CIA with nothing but a small pistol.


	6. Chapter 6

All that Remains Ch 6

Within five minutes, Joe heard the shouts. Heard the gun shots and knew what was going on. He wondered if he would be next, but remembered that Cammie had officially kicked Joe off the list. He looked at the mirror in front of him through dazed, tears eyes and wondered what was happening in there. Surely, the others had found a way out, had managed to help Cammie. Surely, the girl he had watched grow up wouldn't have to do this without her friends.

But after a hour of the screaming and shooting, everything became deathly quiet. The compound seemed to still and that was something that Joe was definitely not comfortable with. He was used to the hustle and bustle of the CIA compound, which was active around the clock, and the giggles of girls in the hallways of Gallagher Academy, even the steady beeping of his heart monitor, but never the quiet that surrounded him.

His head shot up at the knock that had come against the mirror, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Everyone knew it was a lie. Blood was seeping through his shirt, he couldn't reach the chair that he had knocked over, and Cammie's words kept playing through his mind. "When we meet again, we'll probably have to talk around bars."

If she killed the director, she would spend her life in prison. She would become a life-long martyr, just to end any connection between the agencies and the Circle. But it didn't make any sense. With the list going out to everyone, the director would have no choice but to hide. It wasn't like he could ever show his face again.

Maybe, he was just too dangerous? Maybe that's why? Maybe he knew something that would help the Circle take over, and Cammie didn't want him to give them the information? Or was Cammie just as deranged as she said she was and she was doing this, not because it was rational, but because she wanted to for revenge? Surely, Grant and Jonas wouldn't let her do that, even if she appeared to be pulling the strings?

Joe heard movement behind his door, and turned around to see Cammie reenter the room with Grant and Jonas just a step behind her.

She looked at him, an Manila envelope in one hand and a gun in the other, both were covered in blood, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"My father gave me a key. A key that led to the list. He wanted me to finish what he knew he wouldn't be able to. And now that's done."

"Cammie…" Joe started, but wasn't able to finish.

He watched her slip something from her pocket into the already full envelope, "I need to go into hiding for a while. At least a year. I'll wait for things to settle down, see if there's any movement within the Circle, although I doubt there will be. I need to make sure. In the mean time…" She slid the envelope towards him, "That's all you need. That's all I need to give to you. There's more that I want to give to you, but that will come later.

"I hope you all can find it in yourselves forgive me, but I don't expect it. I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

She gave one last look at Joe, then at the mirror, "Goodbye for now."

Then she left. Again.

Epilogue

Two Weeks Later

They were walking into their room when they saw it. It was hard to miss. The single suitcase lying on the bed was the only thing that had moved in that corner for almost a year. It was small, plain, and was a slightly familiar blonde shade, and when they saw it they gravitated towards it together.

"Do you really think it's from her?" Liz asked.

"Who else could get into this room unnoticed?" Bex asked.

Macey reached towards it and opened it up. It was filled to the brim with equipment, pieces of paper, ciphers, and four, small boxes. One for Bex. One for Macey. One for Liz. And one for Zach.

On top of it all was one small slip of paper, written in neat, familiar handwriting, "Sometimes people run to see if you'll run after them. So, ladies, follow the pigeons."

"It's a clue," Liz said.

"No, it's an invitation," Macey corrected.

"For what?"

"To come find her," Bex answered, smiling at the two of them, "Let's go find our girl."

AuN: So…This took a long time to finish. But it's Done. Like this is the end. It's finished.


End file.
